Conventionally, an object, such as a file or directory, which is being managed by a NAS storage apparatus, is migrated to another NAS storage apparatus.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the migration of a relevant object from a NAS apparatus (A) to a NAS apparatus (B) triggered by the passage of a fixed period of time from the latest update. The Patent Literature 1 also discloses that the migrated file is stored as a file in a file system on the NAS apparatus (B), and the relevant file in the NAS apparatus (A) is replaced with a stub in which information pointing to the migration-destination file is recorded.